devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Key Items
From my notes: I believe all of these are the relevant notes for DMC3, but I am not at all sure because I haven't played it in a while. I'll try to add the relevant notes sometime this weekend, if I can.Glorious CHAOS! 19:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *Crimson flames twist and dance around the door keeping all would-be trespassers at bay. *A massive stone wall bars your path. You cannot proceed. *To the being with the will of the thunderstorm, I bestow the soul of steel. *A luminescent object shines brightly from inside the cage. *A tablet with a round indentation lies in front of a large rotating gear. *Steel they soul! The future knows no bounds for those who deftly march forth to meet it! *Inserting the Astronomical Board has opened the passage to the 2nd floor. *The goddess statue's piercing stare is focused on the front door. *Wreckage is obstructing the path. You can't go any further. *Passing one trial still shows lacking. Passing two trials expands horizons. Passing all trials unlocks one's true potential. *Your wisdom will be put to the test in the chamber ahead. Use your lifetime experience: from the crawling infant; to the man standing tall; and finally to the old-man leaning on his cane. *Your techniques will be put to the test in the chamber ahead. Overcome the onslaught of obstacles to guarantee your future. *Your warrior's heart will be put to the test in the chamber ahead. Light all of the crests to suppress the evil spirit's rage. *...Nothing happened. *You've already used the 3 Essences. *A stone pillar embroidered with skulls. A similar pillar lies to the right. Something appears to be missing from it... *It seems to be an elevator that goes down but it's not working for some reason. *An elevator control panel. There's not enough power to operate it. *Inserting the Orihalcon has started the elevator. *Those who seek the crystal skull, free me from the depths of darkness. *An organ writhes ferociously on the other side of the membranous wall. You can't get any closer now. *A curtain of light covers the membraneous wall. Its greed of orbs will be its undoing. *Looks like a control device for the bridge. I'll need some special power to move this bridge. *Radiate the image sunken in the depths below to open a new path. *Use your power to transcend time and a great restoration will no doubt occur. *The words "Restore the mask's sacred energy and the power to part oceans will be yours", are written. *A relief of a nude female is carved on the door. It looks like something can be placed in the woman's hand... *A Stone Mask is stuck in the monument. The words "Restore the mask's sacred energy and the power to part oceans will be yours", are written. *Looks like a control device for the bridge. I'll need some special power to move this bridge. *Offer up the Orihalcon and proceed to the sacrificial chamber. *Use your power to transcend time and a great restoration will no doubt occur. *Looks like the elevator control switch. But something's missing...There are 3 indentations to insert objects into. *The door is firmly sealed. Two holes are carved into the door. A sun and moon crest are etched above the door. *He who pursues the Onyx Moonshard, make whole the spheres. *He who pursues the eternal power of the Golden Sun, release me from the darkness. *The next trial shall be revealed to the one who unites the light. *Stop the vicious circle by bending time and space. Looks like something can be inserted here. *Samsara has opened a rift in the time-space continuum. The rift seems to lead elsewhere... Split This page seems very long and unwieldy. Do you think we could split it up somehow? Maybe at least divide them up by game, e.g. "Devil May Cry 3 Key Items"? Or we could even give each KI its own page. There are enemies with less information about them than some of these items. --Anobi 04:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with the split suggestion I.E. Doing by game it would make it last cluttered. -=X Zero X=- 14:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok I finally split this article! Now we need to figure out what to do with this page. --Anobi (talk) 18:34, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Made it a disambig. Makes most sense to me. You decide whether to keep it or not though. My signature is NOT short! 09:31, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Do we maybe want to make this a category instead? -- Anobi (talk) 02:30, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::What's the point of splitting this, though? There's not much to say about each item, they're almost all just fancy keys. I mean, more importantly, this thing has been a draft for years, with all those ref notes and junk. I mean, if you want to split each of them it's certainly one policy to go under. Disambig and category would work best. If it is split, it really should be split by item rather than game, as keeping it by game makes DMC4 redundant to Devil Bringer, DmC totally redundant to just being Lost Soul, and DMC2 mostly redundant to just being two pages. DMC and DMC3 are the only articles that even slightly justify being list pages, and really, they could be done better as individual articles unless we throw all key items into a list. ::As for Flambat, that could be helped by adding in information about the cutscenes they appear in, their appearance, and which missions they appear in.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::This project did kind of get dropped, yeah. The thing is, this article was really long, with a lot of the items missing even the basic in-game description. It really looked terrible. At least this way the articles are shorter and more manageable. I could start making individual pages. Maybe the community could help out if we get the ball rolling. -- Anobi (talk) 04:46, March 6, 2013 (UTC)